


Cuddle Pile (Whose limbs are these?)

by LBibliophile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bingo Fill, Cuddle Pile, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Gen, OT6, OT8, Or not, Plus extras, Poetry, Song Parody, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, choose whatever combination of romantic and platonic you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: After a hard day/night/fight, nothing is better than curling up in a pile with all your friends… at least, until someone has to get upWritten for the Tony Stark Bingo 2019, T4 - Puzzle





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Parody of the round [Whose Pigs Are These](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GyuxWr9PWLw). Inspired by [seekeronthepath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath)'s version of the first verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [see next chapter for text version]
> 
> I know I missed Rhodey and Sam - who, given the character mix, should really be there - but I couldn't think of any decent rhymes. If I get an idea, I'll add them later.


	2. text

Whose limbs are these?  
Whose limbs are these?  
They are Pepper Potts’  
You can tell them by the spots  
Where they’re tangled in the cuddle pile

Whose limbs are these?  
Whose limbs are these?  
They are Tony Stark’s  
Still scattered with grease marks  
Where they’re tangled in the cuddle pile

Whose limbs are these?  
Whose limbs are these?  
They are Steve Rogers’  
For his socks say the Dodgers  
Where they’re tangled in the cuddle pile

Whose limbs are these?  
Whose limbs are these?  
They are Bucky Barnes’  
Both his flesh and metal arms  
Where they’re tangled in the cuddle pile

Whose limbs are these?  
Whose limbs are these?  
They are Black Widow’s  
With her red pained toes  
Where they’re tangled in the cuddle pile

Whose limbs are these?  
Whose limbs are these?  
They are Hawkeye’s  
Band-aids showing on all sides  
Where they’re tangled in the cuddle pile

Whose limbs are these?  
Whose limbs are these?  
They are, of course, Thor’s  
His muscles break natural laws  
Where they’re tangled in the cuddle pile

Whose limbs are these?  
Whose limbs are these?  
They are Bruce Banner’s  
Now, the Hulk has far worse manners  
Where they’re tangled in the cuddle pile

Whose limbs are these?  
Whose limbs are these?  
For they are all entwined  
Each embrace returned in kind  
In the Avengers’ cuddle pile

BONUS  
Whose limbs are these?  
Whose limbs are these?  
They are DUM-E and U  
With a blanket or two  
For the Avengers’ cuddle pile


End file.
